


Slipping Under

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plant sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a little fairy or pixie or fae. He gets trapped by a flower and fucked by its stamen/pistil. It fucks him over and over through multiple orgasms until it shudders deep inside him and comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt on the glee-kink-meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23685346#t23685346).

Kurt had lived a long time in the forest (he was past the age of maturity and most of the other fairies his age had already begun choosing mates) and thought he knew every plant that grew there, every insect and animal to stay away from. The plant that caught his interest one afternoon, though, wasn’t one Kurt had ever seen before.

The petals of the flower were the pale, pink-ish color of fair skin instead of the usual bright oranges and reds and yellows flowers had. Kurt landed on top of one, his weight making it dip down slightly, and was immediately hit with a scent he wasn’t familiar with. It wasn’t anything like the way flowers were supposed to smell - sickly sweet, trying to lure insects to them along with their flashy petals. No, this smell had a hint of sweetness to it but there was something else there, something more musky and natural, like sweat and earth. Kurt was stepping closer to the center of the flower before he realized it, wanting to be closer to where the scent was stronger.

“What are you?” Kurt mumbled out loud, letting his wings settle down and tuck up behind his back as he reached out to touch his hand to the stalk of one of the flower’s stamens. The tips were dark red, covered with pollen, but it was the pistil in the very center that fascinated Kurt most of all. It was the same color as the petals of the flower until the very tip, which looked almost swollen with how dark pink it was, glistening wet on top where it flared out a little.

Kurt swallowed, realizing how much warmer he suddenly felt. He was only wearing a dress that stopped mid-thigh, the material of it so light and sheer that Kurt wore it more for fashion than function. He wasn’t about to take it off, but something about this flower was making Kurt feel hot and flushed, his mind growing foggy as he absently reached out to pet over the stalk of the pistil.

The flower gave a little shudder, too intentional a movement to just be the wind, and Kurt hopped back on the petal in surprise. He could’ve sworn he just felt the pistil  _throbbing_ , like there was a pulse to be found in there, but Kurt knew flowers better than that. It didn’t make any sense. 

 _The weirdly intoxicating scent from the flower must be confusing me_ , Kurt thought to himself, shaking his head. He knew it was affecting him in other ways. He could feel the heat stirring low in his belly, a curiously pleasant sensation Kurt had never felt before.

He was about to spread his wings out and fly back to his friends when he saw the very tip of the pistil dribble a little, and he watched the thick white substance slide down the shaft of it, his mouth suddenly watering to taste whatever strange nectar this flower was producing. Kurt wasn’t sure what was going on - he wasn’t a  _bee_ , and the flower certainly didn’t look carnivorous and hungry for fairy - but that didn’t stop him from walking forward again, licking his lips when he was close enough to feel some of the stamens’ pollen brush against his bare arms.

Something overtook Kurt then, and he was convinced it was the fog in his mind from the flower’s scent until he realized the stamens had started to bend and twist around Kurt’s ankles and his wrists. Kurt tried to pull away in shock. Even carnivorous flowers were simple in their movements, unable to twine around limbs like this, but as Kurt tried to pull away he found himself growing weaker, soon realizing that fighting was useless. He could cry out, but he had wandered too far for anyone to be able to hear his voice, and the last thing he wanted was to draw the attention of a nearby bird. He was trapped and had no idea what the flower wanted from him or how to make it let him go.

“Please,” Kurt begged, feeling pollen scratch and smear all over his skin as he tried to escape. “Please, just let me go.”

The stamens didn’t let up their grip and Kurt’s eyes widened as he saw the pistil start to sway, the rounded tip now swollen up to at least the size of four of Kurt’s fingers, if not his whole hand. The stamens loosened their grip for a moment and Kurt thought for sure he would be able to run away, but they were only turning his body around, trapping him so he was facing outward.

The scent of the flower was almost overpowering now. Kurt fought the way it made his body want to slump forward even as the stamens inched Kurt’s legs farther apart, until he was spread and would have toppled over if not for the stalks holding him in place.

“Please,” Kurt tried again, but it was all futile. He felt a nudging at the back of his legs that, from the way it was sticky on his skin and not powdery like the pollen, had to be the tip of the pistil. Kurt shuddered, trying to arch away from it, but the pistil caught at the hem of Kurt’s dress and started to slowly push it up, exposing Kurt’s thighs and ass until the dress was pushed up to his waist, bunched up uselessly at the small of his back.

Kurt flushed, struggling again even though he knew very well it wouldn’t help. Just what was this flower trying to  _do_? And what did it hope to accomplish by leaving Kurt bare and slowly rubbing the wet tip of the pistil down over Kurt’s ass, pushing and prodding until Kurt gave a gasp, feeling the thing slip between his cheeks and right over his hole. Kurt immediately clenched up, more heat flooding his face.

Kurt couldn’t believe this. Was the flower trying to  _mate_  with him? Kurt didn’t know the specifics of mating yet but he understood the general idea, and the way the pistil was pressing over him again and again, now steadily leaking whatever sticky nectar it was producing from the tip all over Kurt’s ass, made Kurt shudder. The head of the pistil was just too big to try to press into Kurt’s body, no matter how much nectar it dribbled over Kurt’s sensitive hole, and Kurt ducked his head and let out a shaky breath, refusing to cry out. Surely the flower wouldn’t actually try to penetrate him.

If the flower could somehow read his thoughts, it wasn’t listening. Kurt’s could feel his wings flutter in distress as the tip of the pistil started to press  _hard_ , the blunt end pushing and pushing until Kurt felt his body start to give under the pressure, his slippery, clenching hole stretching. 

Kurt grabbed at the stamens that were still trapping him in place because he needed something to hold onto, to brace himself as that thing penetrated him. Kurt was expecting pain, because the pistil was so big it had to be stretching him wider than what Kurt thought was possible, but it didn’t exactly hurt. It just  _filled_ , pushing relentlessly into Kurt’s body and then stopping when Kurt thought he couldn’t possibly take anymore. He could feel his ass clenching, the nectar from the flower dripping slowly down the inside of his thighs, and he started to tremble when he realized the pistil was throbbing inside him, like it had a pulse.

“Please, please,” Kurt gasped out, ass still squeezing helplessly because he couldn’t take it, it was too  _much_ , his nerve-endings buzzing from all the stimulation in places where Kurt hadn’t even dared to touch himself, but when the pistil finally started to draw back it was just to push back in, and harder this time.

Kurt felt an unfamiliar ache deep inside as the plant thrust into him, his head dizzy from the flower’s scent still thick in the air. His body was adjusting to the wide head of the pistil now, the way it dragged inside, almost burning, making a new kind of heat flood Kurt’s belly that was too much like arousal. Kurt felt horrified, trying to squirm away again only to have the stamens tighten their hold on him, refusing to let go.

Kurt didn’t think much about mating, but was this really what it was like? He never imagined himself like this - bent over and exposed, clinging helplessly to the plant as it thrust into him like it was hungry for more, fast and deep and hard enough to jar Kurt’s body forward. He was so wet, so achingly full, and he couldn’t do anything except brace himself for the way he was being taken, the thick, throbbing heat of the pistil as it pushed over and over again into Kurt’s clenching hole.

Kurt stopped begging. There was no point, and if anything his cries seemed to fuel the plant’s movements, the pistil driving even deeper into Kurt when he couldn’t hold back a distressed moan. He lost track of time, trapped like this, helpless and embarrassed at how his body was reacting. His cock was steadily dripping in front of him and Kurt could feel himself getting close to  _something_ , a building ache that was only made worse by the pistil stretching his hole so wide and rubbing inside him, pressing everywhere at once.

When Kurt moaned again, the noise escaping his throat before he could stop it, he realized how desperate he sounded. He felt violated and he didn’t know what the plant wanted from him but he was starting to  _like_  this, his body opening easily for the hard thrusts of the pistil now. 

Even though he felt ashamed for thinking it, he wished his hands were free so he could touch himself, or that he had something to rub himself against. But he was still held in place by the stamens, his ankles and wrists covered in their pollen. His limbs felt heavy, his skin too hot in a way that made the unfamiliar ache almost unbearable.

The pistil of the flower was pounding into him now, thick and relentless, and Kurt realized with a great shudder that the heat building inside him wasn’t stopping, just coiling up tighter and tighter in his belly. Kurt’s moans got louder and louder until all the tension in his body snapped and he was coming, clenching so tight around the pistil that it hurt and curling in on himself as much as he could like this, watching his cock spurt, come striping the petal in front of him. 

The pistil never stopped fucking into him, seemingly oblivious to the way Kurt was still trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm, trying to catch his breath. Kurt felt loose and exhausted, like he wanted to slump forward and rest now, but he was still being jarred forward by the hard thrusts from the flower. It was making loud wet noises as it worked inside Kurt’s ass and Kurt flushed miserably, squeezing his eyes shut as a new kind of ache started to build inside him.

“ _Please_ ,” Kurt moaned out helplessly, his spent cock giving a painful twitch as the pistil kept pounding inside Kurt’s hole. Kurt could feel the thick length of it more now that he wasn’t distracted by his own arousal. It was so  _big_ , stretching Kurt open with each jerky thrust, the pulsing heat of it making Kurt tremble.

“Oh- oh gods!” Kurt gasped out, trying to bury his face against his shoulder when he felt his cock start to fill again, getting harder. He was too sensitive, too sore, but still he felt the heat returning to his belly, the ache growing as the flower pounded harder, hungrier, shoving brutally into Kurt’s body and then dragging out until Kurt was almost empty, stretched open wide and clenching, before it thrust back in.

Kurt could feel the strange nectar dripping down his legs, the rest of his body prickling with sweat. He felt so  _used_  that he just squeezed his eyes shut and let the pistil take him now, even as the sweet ache grew, until his cock was bobbing flushed red and hard in front of him again.

Kurt started to moan helplessly when he felt himself get close again so quickly, his body tensing up with the need to come. It seemed to only make the pistil pound harder, like it  _wanted_  Kurt to enjoy this, and all Kurt could do was choke out an overwhelmed sob when he started to come again, body spasming and his own come spilling in front of him. His body shook, trembling hard as he came down, and he let out another pained noise when he realized the plant still wasn’t stopping.

“Please,” Kurt sobbed, but he could feel his body getting weaker, exhausted from being used by the plant, and all he could do was hold tight to the stamens, glad that they were still keeping him upright even when he felt himself slump forward.

The flower kept working its pistil inside him, running on seemingly endless energy and oblivious to the way Kurt was shaking, sparks of bright heat making his cock throb. Pain started to blur with pleasure, everything too much and not enough at the same time in a way Kurt could barely focus on. His next orgasm took him surprise, the deep thrusts shocking his body into seizing up, his cock bobbing in front of him.

Kurt lost track of the number of times his pleasure peaked, until his cock was staying hard and jerking but there was nothing left to spill from it. He felt dazed and sleepy, almost  _soothed_  by the rhythmic pounding and the way his body would occasionally tense before relaxing again, little teases of orgasms that left Kurt trembling and gasping for breath.

Kurt was just drifting off when his body was jolted forward from an especially hard thrust, the slick head of the pistil feeling even wider as it fucked into him. He moaned, the sound low and rough and barely recognizable, wincing as the stamens pulled his feet apart wider. He ached, from the tips of his toes to his wings but especially where the pistil was stretching him open, and the bright flare each time the plant thrust in deep only intensified the ache. Maybe there  _was_  a thing as too much, and from the way Kurt’s vision was going blurry like he was going to pass out, he sensed he was getting close to that point.

The pistil was moving faster now, pushing into Kurt over and over again, and Kurt gasped when he felt the thing start to swell, growing hotter inside him. He was terrified for a moment that it was going to actually  _hurt_  him, but the intoxicating scent in the air grew heavier and Kurt felt himself opening for the flower anyway, forced to take the brutal, unrelenting thrusts.

And then, while Kurt was moaning mindlessly and twisting to push himself back on the plant, he finally felt it still. The pistil was buried deep, as deep as it could go, when Kurt felt it shudder, pulsing hotly. He choked out a surprised noise and arched his back as the thing started to spill inside, but it wasn’t just the dribbles of sticky nectar that made him slick before this all started - the fluid  _gushed_  inside, filling Kurt until he felt it start to spill out of his ass, leaking down the insides of his thighs.

Kurt cried out as he felt the flower keep coming, hot nectar flooding him, until finally it seemed to slow down. It drew away from Kurt slowly, dragging out of his ass, and for as far gone as he was, Kurt still felt himself flush hotly at the feeling of nectar pouring out of him, emptying him in a rush and spilling down his legs.

The stamens slowly unwound themselves from Kurt’s limbs and he immediately dropped down to the petal, crumpling up in a heap on his side in a puddle of the milky white nectar. His ass clenched again and again, pushing more of it out, and Kurt whimpered from the feeling of his hole gaping wide after being fucked open for so long.

Kurt glanced up at the plant, the thing that was inside him for so long, and saw that the tip had swollen to even bigger than the size of Kurt’s fist, a dark, angry red that was streaked in white from its release. Kurt shuddered, clenching down again at the memory of it inside.

Kurt tried to lift himself to crawl, wanting to extend his wings and fly as far away as he could, but he was too weak. He stayed where he was, letting his eyes slide shut and embracing the sweet sleep.  
 

-  
 

It was weeks later - after Kurt had woke up feeling strong enough to fly, finding a pond to clean himself in and keeping hidden from the other fairies until he could walk without wobbling - that Kurt was looking for the tree with the delicious berries when he came across it.

It was flesh-colored, so much like that other one, except for some reason this flower had  _two_  pistils, both more slender than the pistil that had…  _taken_  Kurt weeks before.

Kurt felt his cock already start to stiffen under his dress, his mouth going dry at the scent of the flower. It was the chirping of a grasshopper nearby that shook Kurt from his trance, making him fly away quickly, embarrassed at his reaction. 

But it did not stop him from returning a month later, getting close enough to the pistils to nuzzle at one of the swollen tips. He turned around, lifted the back of his dress up, and he closed his eyes, sighing softly as the stamens wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/27036924851/slipping-under-kurtplant-nc-17)!


End file.
